


Those Fishnets

by Ray_Writes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Costumes, Mild Sexual Content, Somewhat crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: Laurel gets an idea to try out Halloween costumes again. Oliver is not opposed.





	Those Fishnets

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a crack idea that came to me as I was getting ready for bed so I typed it up really quick to post it before the holiday was over (at least for me). No disrespect to BC's comics costume; just thought Arrow's more "grounded" (supposedly) take might lend itself to something like this. Happy Halloween!

Across the bunker, Laurel looked up as Thea let out a cackle of a laugh. “Oh, this is  _ hilarious. _ ”

“What is?” Laurel set aside the sticks she’d been using to practice and walked off the mat as her younger friend turned her phone around.

“Unofficial ‘Team Arrow’ costumes, just in time for your Halloween needs,” Thea proclaimed.

Laurel raised her eyebrows. She knew about the action figures, of course, but found it hard to believe a parent would want their kid dressing up like a vigilante.

She nearly choked on her breath when she saw the images Thea had pulled up. “For  _ Halloween? _ ”

“They’re the adult versions. You know, like the slutty librarian or witch stuff. Look, they called mine ‘Sexy Speedy’,” Thea snickered.

Laurel pursed her lips at an image of a model in a red hood and jacket with laces barely covering her breasts. Unlike the real Speedy, this one also wore booty shorts. “Interesting.”

“Come on, it’s funny! You should see yours.”

“If I see mine I’m liable to file a lawsuit.” She had put on a mask to help people and inspire her fellow citizens, not provide them fantasy fuel.

“Oh yeah, that’ll definitely be winnable,” Thea said. “It’s really not that bad, Laurel, I promise.”

“Okay,” she sighed, taking the phone back. And well, yes, it could have been far worse. The model that was supposedly being her still had a jacket on. Though she was posed in a way that decidedly showed off her — that was, the model’s — backside. Her pants had also been replaced entirely by a pair of fishnets.

“Why would anyone like this?”

“I don’t know, ask Ollie,” Thea suggested with a grin. “I bet he could tell you.”

Laurel swatted at Thea’s arm before handing her the phone back. “We agreed that’s not up for discussion.” Ever since the last time Thea had caught them in the living room, that had been the rule.

Though, that thought did give her pause. It had been a while since they’d done anything like, well, what happened in the living room. Work, field work, everything just tended to get in the way. And she seemed to recall an exchange from only a few years ago, back when the idea of her and Ollie spending Halloween together seemed stuck in the distant past.

_ “Oh yes. I wore those horrible fishnets.” _

_ “I thought you looked good.” _

If it was just some harmless fun...

“What site even is that?” Laurel asked, careful make herself sound vaguely disgusted.

“I’ll just send you the link. Check out the gallery. They got versions of  _ everybody. _ Think my favorite’s ‘the Flash-er’,” Thea barely got out before dissolving into giggles.

Laurel shook her head, not bothering to hide a smile. “I’m sure.”

Soon enough, her phone was buzzing with the link as Thea had said, and she spent the rest of that evening contemplating. Was this really something she wanted to try?

The day was coming up soon and it wasn’t as if she would look any better the next year. Why not chance it? The worst that would happen is they both laugh about it. But the best?

Laurel hit the checkout button.

—-

All Hallows’ Eve found Oliver on the apartment couch, Laurel snuggled in at his side as they watched  _ It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown! _ on the television. Their bowl of candy was sitting in her lap; there were few, if any, children in their building, so no trick or treaters.

It was hard some years to tell the people in costumes apart from the ones wearing masks to hide illicit activity, so he’d finally decided this time to give the criminals a break. Their other teammates had been happy enough to hear it, all having their own plans. Parties or, in John’s case, taking the kids out to get candy.

“We used to do stuff,” he remarked, never taking his eyes off Linus waiting in the pumpkin patch.

Laurel lifted her head. “Hm?”

“You know, years back. Before everything. We used to do stuff on Halloween.”

“Well, we were younger then, I guess.”

“We were in our twenties. We’re not  _ that _ old,” he insisted, a little put out.

Laurel considered him for a long moment, an unreadable expression on her face. “You want to do something?”

“Well, I don’t know what. It was just a thought.” Maybe next year, since it was already late. He never thought these things through.

But Laurel suddenly stood, passing the candy bowl to his lap. “Alright, give me a few minutes.”

“For what?”

“I had plans. Just have to move them up a little,” she told him, walking back towards the bedroom.

Oliver braced an arm on the back of the couch as he turned to follow her retreat with his eyes. “Is this a trick or a treat?”

“Wait and see.”

Patience was hardly his strong suit and she knew it. Still, if she’d gone through the trouble of planning something, he’d do his best to respect how she wanted to carry it out.

Oliver turned around and shut off the TV. He could hear shuffling back there, then maybe a zipper. Was she getting changed? Were they going somewhere?

“Laurel,” he called out, more for something to say than anything.

“It’s Black Canary, actually.”

Oliver made a face as their bedroom door opened and he looked back over his shoulder. “What do you—”

But whatever he’d meant to ask flew completely out of his mind. As did most of the rest of his rational thought.

Laurel was standing there in a leather jacket and little else. High-heeled boots went up past her ankles, and from there it was leg and leg covered in fishnets. They went all the way up her thighs before disappearing under a leotard.

“Like my costume?”

He sucked in a breath but found little air. “What?”

She shrugged. “They sell them online. Kind of weird, but not much I can do about it without turning myself into the authorities in the process.” She walked around the couch slowly, and he was only somewhat successful in keeping his eyes on her face. Especially when she lifted one foot and set it on the couch, showing off her inner thigh. And the fishnets.

This was hugely inappropriate. A disgusting scam that someone was making money off of Laurel’s image in this way, turning her into some kind of sex symbol. It was also incredibly hot.

“I thought,” he began, and had to clear his throat once. He shifted on the couch, the candy bowl about the only thing hiding the fact that most of his blood was rushing south. “I thought you didn’t like wearing fishnets.”

“I kind of have the legs for them now, so they’re not so bad. Anyway,” Laurel added with a knowing glance down. “I’m pretty sure you mentioned you like them.”

She motioned him forward with a crook of her finger and Oliver moved like a man enchanted. He ran both hands up from calf to thigh, feeling the material and the smooth skin of her leg. His head bent, and he pressed a kiss on the inside of her thigh. He was close enough to feel the jump of muscles in her abdomen as she sucked in her own breath.

“You are... _ gorgeous. _ Costume or no. But I am very grateful you did this.”

Laurel allowed herself to be pulled back down onto the couch so he could kiss her properly, only stopping him when he started to pull the zip down on her jacket.

“Do something for me?”

Oliver was aware his voice sounded very hoarse as he replied, “Name it.”

It was the answer Laurel had been expecting, for she reached under the couch for a bag she must have placed there, dropping a package in his lap. Oliver opened it and pulled out an alarmingly scant amount of green leather.

Laurel gave him a wicked smile. “Put that on first.”


End file.
